


A Slice of Spice

by Cayenne_Avocado



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this be spicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cayenne_Avocado/pseuds/Cayenne_Avocado
Summary: A collection of smutty Varian and Hugo moments. A place for me to place my spicy content. All spice no plot!
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 172





	1. The Things You Learn in the Library

It had started innocently enough, a kiss here and there as they worked to clean up the library for the day. But most things with them started innocently until they weren’t. Hugo shoved his tongue into Varian’s mouth as the other moved his hips in time with his tongues movements. Varian’s face had already taken on that delicious shade of pink that drove Hugo crazy. He fully intended to give him lips to match. He bit down on Varian’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan from him. Varian pulled back, a string of saliva falling from between his lips. His hands already working to undo Hugo’s belt. 

“Aren’t you eager today?” Hugo teased, hands squeezing Varian’s ass before bringing one of his legs up to wrap around his waist. 

“Maybe,” Varian whined as Hugo bucked against him. He brought his lips to Hugo’s neck, nibbling at his jawline, and speaking breathlessly between kisses. “Maybe if you hadn’t been such a tease all week, I wouldn’t have had to jump you the first chance I got.” 

Varian bit Hugo’s earlobe a bit harsher than necessary, but it got the desired result. Hugo groaned, easily wiggling out of his pants now that Varian had undone them and pushed them past his hips. “I’m a tease?” Hugo stepped back slightly, giving himself just enough room to grab Varian’s crotch through his clothes. “Who’s the one that’s still fully dressed?” 

Varian moaned, throwing his head back against the shelves. “If it bothered you so much,” another moan as Hugo bucked against him, lips latching onto his neck. “You’d have done something about it.” 

“So mouthy.” Hugo cupped Varian’s cheek, running his thumb over his lips. “I can think of something else you could be doing with that mouth.” 

Varian’s eyes took on a mischievous glint, taking Hugo’s thumb into his mouth, bobbing his head as he sucked and licked the digit. He eagerly took the rest of his fingers into his mouth, keeping his half lidded eyes locked with Hugo’s, moaning as if he had his actual cock between those sinful lips. Hugo pulled his fingers out with a soft pop, purposely trailing the saliva over Varian’s cheek and down his neck. He was panting, but Hugo gave him no time to recover pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. 

“Are you going to behave now?” Hugo asked, voice low and lips still touching Varian’s despite stopping the kiss. Varian nodded, eyes already glazed over in pleasure. It wasn’t good enough he wanted to hear him say it. He gave Varian’s crotch a squeeze, the younger gasping at the action. He didn’t need to be told what the other wanted. 

“Yes! Yes, I’m going to behave.” Varian groaned, moving his hips up into Hugo’s hand. 

Hugo released him, dropping his leg as well, smiling as an idea crossed his mind. “Turn around.” 

“What?” Varian asked, hands reaching for Hugo’s cock. 

Hugo grabbed them before he could touch him. “You said you were going to behave.” He leaned in close, almost pressing his lips to the shell of Varian’s ear. “Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you?” 

Varian nodded. “Please.” It was more of a whimper than anything else, but the sound sent chills down Hugo’s spine. He gripped his hands tighter, rubbing his free hand against Varian’s crotch. 

“You’re going to crawl between these shelves and I’m going to fuck you silly. You won’t be able to see me, but I’ll see every inch of you. And you’ll feel every inch of me, like the good little boy you are.” He moved away, Varian working his bottom lip between his teeth, obviously lost in the image he’d just created. He took the opportunity to push the books out the other side of the shelf, expertly stripping Varian of his pants. Hugo cupped his face again, taking his lip between his teeth, nipping it lightly to gain the other’s attention. “Are you going to keep me waiting, doll?” 

He’d never seen Varian move faster, easily settling between the space he had cleared in the shelf. Hugo ran his hands over the newly exposed skin of Varian’s ass, placing kisses down his lower back. He nipped one of his cheeks, relishing in the way Varian’s breath hitched. The sound turned into a moan as he found his hole, wasting no time in shooting his tongue across it. Varian ground his hips back against him, Hugo pulling away immediately. “Stay still.” He demanded. 

Varian complied, but not without a small whine of protest escaping his lips. Hugo continued working his tongue around Varian’s hole, reaching one hand around to grasp Varian’s cock as well. He pumped in time with his tongues motions, moving his own hips against Varian’s legs. Varian was reduced to a moaning, whimpering mess, his cries filling the empty library. Hugo could just imagine his flushed face, hair wet with sweat, and given how muffled his noises were becoming he was probably biting his lip again. He pulled away just as Varian was about to cum. 

“Why’d you stop?” Varian breathed out, letting his frustration slip into his voice. 

Hugo smacked his ass, just hard enough to leave an angry red mark. “You are in no position to question.” 

“Like hell-“ Varian’s remark broke off into a whimper as Hugo brought his hand down again. 

Hugo placed a soft kiss to his angry red cheeks. “I’m sorry, baby, but you weren’t behaving. Don’t make me punish you again.” 

“I won-“ This time it was a moan that cut off his words, as Hugo slammed into him. His fingers dug into the shelves as he was mercilessly rammed from behind. Varian’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, feeling his climax rapidly approaching. He was so close, and then a voice carried throughout the library. 

“Varian? Are you still here?” Rapunzel called out. 

Hugo placed his hand on the small of Varian’s back, keeping him from getting up. He could already imagine the trouble he’d be in later as he slowed his movements. He raked his nails down it, knowing what kind of response he would get. 

The younger arched his back as best he could. “Yes.” He cried out, Hugo slamming back into him. He would definitely be sleeping on the floor tonight. 

“Oh, there you are.” Rapunzel said, footsteps growing closer, she was clearly on Varian’s side of the shelves. Hugo moved agonizingly slow, keeping his hands on Varian’s hips to keep him from moving too much and raising the princess’s suspicions. 

“H-hi.” Varian breathed out, trying to keep any whimpers or moans from slipping out. 

She laughed. “Are you stuck?” 

“N-no. I-I, uh, I dropped some books. I,” Varian’s breath hitched with a well timed thrust. “Fuck! I mean, I was just trying to grab the-the books.” 

“Right.” Rapunzel said, sounding entirely unconvinced. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Varian moaned, trying and failing to pass it off as a hum of confirmation. “I’m good.” Hugo picked up his pace, now confident in keeping Varian in place. “So, so good.” 

“Is, uh, Hugo here?” She asked, sounding concerned. The poor girl probably thought he was losing his mind. 

“Yes!” He cried out, Hugo pinching one of his cheeks. “No, n-no he’s not.” 

Hugo reached around, pumping Varian in time with his thrusts. Varian was not able to suppress his whimper at that. He could imagine Rapunzel’s eyebrows knitting together in confusion. 

“Okay?” She responded. “I, uh, just wanted to invite the two of you to dinner.” 

Hugo smiled to himself, feeling Varian tighten around him, as sign of his approaching climax. He was proven right when the younger cried out. “Fuck, yes!” Varian’s orgasm almost putting Hugo over the edge, but he wanted this to last, so he slowed his pace again. Relishing as Varian squirmed around him. “Sorry, I, uh, yes will go to dinner. That sounds good,” another moan, ”amazing.” 

“I, uh, guess I’ll see you there? Be ready in thirty minutes?” Rapunzel asked, still sounding concerned. Hugo resumed his faster thrusts, biting into the leather strap of his goggles as his own orgasm approached. 

Varian tried to pass another moan as a confirmation, probably nodding as well if Rapunzel’s retreating footsteps were anything to go by. Hugo came then, teeth digging into the leather and pulling out of Varian, cum coating his back. Varian was breathing harshly, slumped against the shelf. “I can’t believe we did that. I’m not going to be able to look at Rapunzel for weeks.” 

“I mean, you’re not missing much.” Hugo retorted, pulling Varian from the shelf despite his own heavy breathing. 

“Fuck you.” Varian bit back, already pulling up his pants. 

“You just did.” Hugo laughed, the laughter only growing louder at the offended look on his partners face. Hugo pulled him into a hug, placing a kiss on top of his head. “Just think in thirty minutes we’re having dinner with Rapunzel.” 

The comment was worth the elbow to the gut. “I have to shower.” Varian decided, nervously working his bottom lip. 

“You know, it’d probably save time if we showered together.” Hugo offered, smiling widely at the smaller male. 

Varian shot him an incredulous look, eyes searching his for a minute before softening with a nod. “Yeah, I think that’s best.” 


	2. You Could Kill Me and I’d Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smutty chapter taking place in an assassin au!!! I imagine there in one of those buildings in movies you see assassins snipping from! Enjoy!!!

Hugo’s breathing was harsh, coming out rapidly with each passing moment, despite that he remained calm, keeping his heart rate in check, as he stared down the barrel of the gun. “Pull the trigger, Goggles, or are you scared?”

He knew he probably shouldn’t be taunting a fellow assassin, but it was just the way they were. After being sent after the same target more than once, Hugo began to look forward to their little encounters. They went differently each time, never failing to end with a gun in one of their faces. It seemed today he was the lucky one. 

The other simply raised an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at his lips, as he pushed the goggles up into his hair. “I’m not scared, maybe you should give me a reason not to pull the trigger.” 

Hugo smiled, he had been waiting for an opportunity like this. He had been infatuated with the other since he first laid eyes on him, his slow deliberate movements as he slit the targets neck, his piercing blue eyes, which seemed larger in behind those stupid goggles he insisted on wearing, even the way his tongue stuck out ever so slightly right before he pulled the trigger. It was all so intoxicating, and Hugo knew he would give everything to have him even if just once. And now with the gun in his face, and that oh so tempting offer to prove his worth, well that wasn’t an opportunity he could pass up. 

Hugo took the gun into his mouth, running his tongue along it, eyes locked with those baby blues. He smiled wider when his breath hitched, it obviously wasn’t the reaction the other was expecting, but he made no move to stop him. Hugo bobbed his head, taking in the gun as far as he could, letting out a louder than necessary moan just to gauge the other’s reaction. The gun was out of his mouth in a second, cheeks flushed pink, and eyes wide with something, something Hugo couldn’t quite place. He raised his own eyebrow, letting false innocence taint his voice. “Did I do something wrong?” 

He didn’t get a verbal answer, but he was more than satisfied with the answer he got, finally able to place the emotion within the other’s eyes, the internal struggle of giving into duty or lust. It didn’t take a genius to know which one he chose, his lips devouring Hugo’s as soon as he was close enough. It was awkward, with Hugo still on his knees, the other joining him, still he moved his lips against his, placing a hand on the back of his neck and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He prodded his lips with his tongue, smiling into the kiss when he was granted access to the other’s mouth. Hugo relished in the way he tasted, just a hint of a metallic flavor from having his mouth around the gun tainting the kiss. It was addicting, the way they fit together so nicely, their tongues working in unison, although they still fought for dominance. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who had been thinking about this. 

The kiss broke, a string of saliva being the only thing still connecting them, those baby blue eyes now blown wide with only lust. “Varian.” He breathed out, Hugo almost didn’t catch it, the confusion must’ve shown on his face. “My name. It’s Varian.” 

“Varian.” He tested the name for himself, loving the way it rolled off his tongue. It was probably a fake name, but it didn’t matter, he lived for the word, it felt right somehow. It was his salvation and he was going to drown in his newfound religion. He leaned in for another kiss, freezing as the gun was placed under his chin, he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Try anything funny and I’ll-“ 

“Kill me? Yeah I get it, Varian.” He said the name purely because he could, this time he was allowed to close the gap, wasting no time in shoving his tongue back inside his mouth. It was rougher than before, as he lost himself completely in the lust he was feeling. He moved his hands to Varian’s hips, working them underneath the fabric of his shirt. Varian moaned in response, his free hand moving to Hugo’s hair, scratching lightly at his undercut, the gun underneath his chin adding a thrilling twist to the experience. He nipped at Varian’s bottom lip, before moving to his neck, biting and licking his way down. He didn’t even need to ask, Varian pulling away to remove his shirt, Hugo doing the same. He guided Varian to the floor, the other eagerly wrapping his legs around his waist. He moved his hips against his, causing a satisfying friction as Hugo kissed the newly exposed skin. He took one of Varian’s nipples into his mouth, biting the bud as he twisted the other with his free hand. Varian arched up into his touch, moaning in response to the touches. He smiled as he heard the gun clatter against the floor, Varian digging his nails into his back. He let out a moan of his own, hoping that he’d left a mark to remember the encounter by, he knew he was leaving more than a few of his own on Varian’s supple skin. He moved his hands to his pants, fully intending to pull them off, smirking instead as he touched Varian through the fabric, bringing his lips to his ear. “How long have you imagined this?” 

His words were breathier than normal, relishing in the way the smaller shivered underneath him, moving his hips into his touch. Varian’s breath hitched as Hugo nipped at his ear. “Too long.” 

“Oh?” Hugo moved his hand into Varian’s pants, stroking him as he placed kisses along his nape. He committed each whimper and moan to memory, given their line of business who knew when this would happen again. “And how do you want it?” 

Varian’s nails dug in deeper, this time he was certain there’d be a mark. “Fast and hard.” 

Hugo smiled, capturing Varian’s lips in another harsh kiss. “I can do that.” 

“Please.” If Hugo had any self control left at this point, it was thrown out the window at that soft word. It was music to his ears, a lovely siren song that lured him to, well, please. He swiftly discarded Varian’s pants, pulling away to remove his own as well. He didn’t say anything for Varian to hungrily take his fingers into his mouth, working his tongue around them to get them nice and slick. Hugo brought them to his own mouth, making an odd mixture of their saliva before inserting two digits into his hole. Varian’s eyes rolled back in his head, a loud moan worming it’s way past his lips. He watched him squirm with pleasure as he scissored his walls, making sure he was nice and loose before removing his fingers. 

He placed a softer kiss to Varian’s lips this time, as he lined up his cock. “Are you ready?” 

Varian nodded, but didn’t give Hugo time to make the next move, flipping them over so he was on top and sinking down onto his cock. He moved his hands to his shoulders, using them to steady himself as he set his own pace, riding Hugo and sending his head spinning with pleasure. Hugo thrust his hips up trying to match Varian’s pace as he grabbed the smaller’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Their moans mixed together, sweat glistening, Varian’s thighs quaking as he chased his orgasm. Hugo gripped his hips harshly, certain he was leaving bruises shaped like his fingers, and threw his head back letting Varian do whatever he pleased. Usually he was the one to take control, usually he never relinquished it, but Varian was so damn intoxicating he had no qualms about giving into his demands, whatever they may be. 

He was all too eager as Varian’s hands snaked around his neck, pulling him into another passionate kiss, which mostly consisted of them swallowing each other’s sounds. Varian threw his back as he came all over their stomachs, Hugo’s hand still around him. He brought his hand to Varian’s mouth, letting the other suck his hand clean of his fluids as he continued to chase his own orgasm, having to set his own pace now that Varian had slowed considerably. He kept his eyes locked with Varian’s half lidded ones as he licked his fingers clean. It didn’t take him long before he joined him in the sweet afterglow of a good fuck. 

He leaned back against the floor, pulling Varian with him, his breathing still irregular from the experience. “Holy shit, goggles, we should’ve done that a hell of a lot sooner.” 

Varian hummed against him, capturing his mouth in one last longing kiss, before removing himself from Hugo’s grasp. “I hate to fuck and run, but some of us still have a target to catch.” 

For some reason the words took longer than necessary to process, Varian already redressed by the time they did. He must have looked shocked or something, because Varian let out a melodic laugh. “Until next time.” Varian teased, shooting him a wink before he disappeared. 

Perhaps it was his post orgasm haze, but he wasn’t as mad as he thought he’d be. Sure the little minx had distracted him in the best possible way, it had all likely been a ploy to get the target before he could, he just couldn’t be upset with the promise of a next time on the table. He’d take whatever shitty punishment Donella had in store for failing to nab the target, if that meant he could have Varian like this once again. He was a drug and he already needed another hit. 


	3. Yo Hoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A completely self indulgent alternative scene for my varigo pirate au!! I tried to cut out all the unnecessary things so we could get right to the smut!! So it’s not necessary to have read before this!! Enjoy!!

Varian smiled as he stepped out of the room, the sun shining much more pleasantly than it had yesterday, the salty spray from the sea feeling refreshing on his skin. He kept the letter in front of him, bounding up to where Hugo was already at the wheel.

“Good morning.” He called, wrapping his arms around Hugo’s middle as he stood on the tip of his toes to plant a kiss to Hugo’s cheek. 

“It’s afternoon, but morning to you too, sleepyhead.” Hugo teased, moving one of his hands to rest over Varian’s. 

Varian nuzzled his face into Hugo’s back, humming in satisfaction at the comforting warmth. “Still sleepy though.” 

He smiled softly, feeling his eyes starting to slip closed again, Hugo gently removing the letter from his hands. “You’re going to get a headache staring at this thing all day.” 

Varian laughed, releasing Hugo and moving to the side in order to take the letter back from him. “ _ You’re  _ the only thing giving me a headache.” Varian teased snatching the letter out of Hugo’s grasp, staring at the item as he headed over to sit on the crates. He didn’t get far, Hugo lifting him off the ground and spinning around. “Hugh!” 

“Am I annoying you now?” Hugo asked, his voice slightly breathy from spinning them around. Varian’s heart hammered in his chest unnaturally at the sound of it, his cheeks heating up, his laugh drowning out most of Hugo’s words. 

“Definitely.” Varian managed to huff out between laughs. The world blurring together around him until he was finally set back down. “Did- did you have to do that?” 

“I did.” Hugo laughed, grabbing Varian’s hand attempting to spin him around to face him. It didn’t work, Varian still dizzy tripped over his feet, falling to the ground and pulling Hugo with him. Varian dissolved into a fit of giggles, Hugo’s weight almost comforting on top of him. “Shit. Are you okay? I shouldn’t have done that.” 

Varian’s giggles slowed, stopping completely as he became hyper aware of Hugo’s hands running over his body as he checked for injuries. He wiggled underneath him, Hugo’s fingers feeling like fire as they trailed over him, accidentally slipping them underneath the hem of his shirt. Varian stopped him then, locking his hands together at the back of Hugo’s neck. He hadn’t noticed how tired Hugo looked, the dark circles underneath his eyes, the slightly paler tone to his skin, his brows knit together in worry. And Varian just wanted to make him feel better, provide him with a distraction like he’d done for him when he needed it. Varian wiggled again, his fingers brushing over Hugo’s undercut. “Hugo.” This time he stopped, eyes wide as he took in their current position. “Are  _ you  _ okay?” 

Hugo shook his head ever so slightly, squeezing his eyes shut. Varian moved one of his hands to cup his cheek, Hugo immediately nuzzling into the touch. “Are you ready to talk about it?” Varian asked, sucking in a sharp breath as the fingers at his side began to move, teasing the sensitive skin there. 

“No.” Hugo responded opening his eyes, a bit of hurt and guilt shining behind them. Did he think he didn’t deserve him after everything? But that wasn’t right. If anyone had apologizing to do it was definitely Varian, he’d fucked up so many things and was generally a mess. 

“What do you want?” Varian asked, because at this point he’d do anything to make Hugo smile again. 

“To forget.” Varian wanted to argue that forgetting wasn’t the way. The past might be painful but forgetting was so much worse. Hugo’s lips were covering his before he could answer. Varian letting out a shocked gasp that gave Hugo the perfect opportunity to shove his tongue inside his mouth, exploring every inch of it. Varian pulled him closer as Hugo’s hand snaked further up his shirt, the touch sending Varian’s heartbeat racing. He could easily lose himself in the moment as he gave in to the passion. His mind was foggy with the pleasure, Hugo moving onto his neck as he eagerly arched up to expose more of the sensitive flesh. The kisses were a far cry from the loving ones earlier, these seeming more and more rough, possessive even. It was terrifying in the most exciting way. He moved his leg, his knee ghosting over Hugo’s crotch. Hugo’s movement’s stilled as he sucked in a sharp breath. His lips hovering over Varian’s neck. Varian moved his knee much more deliberately, a smirk working its way onto his lips as Hugo groaned moving his hips against Varian’s knee. 

Varian dropped it back down, Hugo opening his mouth to say something likely in protest, but Varian didn’t give him the chance, pulling Hugo down to claim his lips in another hungry kiss. He wrapped his legs around his waist, trapping the older against him. Hugo smirked through the kiss, capturing Varian’s bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a light tug as he thrust his hips. Varian did his best to match his pace, rocking his own hips to increase the lovely friction, letting out little gasps into the kiss. He was fairly certain he could cum from this alone, his mind already fuzzy with pleasure. But he didn’t want to cum like this, he wanted to cum with Hugo in his ass as he was filled to the brim with  _ his  _ cum. He stopped the kiss, cupping Hugo’s face and pressing their foreheads together, both panting to regain their breath. Varian looked into Hugo’s needy, lust filled eyes as best he could with the fog that covered his glasses, keeping his voice low and hopefully sultry. “I want you to fuck me. Fuck me, Hugo.” 

Hugo smirked, running his thumb ever so slowly over Varian’s swollen lips. “ _ Oh,  _ do you now? I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to ask.”

Hugo rocked his hips slowly, Varian letting out a whimper at the action, Hugo shushing him and inserting his thumb into Varian’s mouth. Varian wrapped his tongue around the digit, sucking and licking it, occasionally biting. Hugo rewarded him, moving his hips a little faster, Varian moaning around his finger. He pulled his head back, Hugo’s finger falling from between his lips. “Please, Hugo,  _ please.”  _

“Want do you want, sweet cheeks? You have to tell me what you want.” Hugo said, stopping his movements once again. Varian didn’t stop his movements, trying to create the same amount of friction as before, burying his face in the crook of Hugo’s neck lining it with kisses between whimpers. Hugo placed one hand to Varian’s hip, squeezing it lightly to tell the smaller to stop. “Desperate little thing aren’t you?” 

“Wanna make you feel good. Please let me make you feel good.” Varian ground out, panting between the words. 

The words must’ve caught Hugo off guard as he seemed to be at a loss for his own. “Okay.” He responded, pulling them into a sitting position so Varian was now on his lap. Varian wasted no time, working to undo the buttons on Hugo’s shirt as he kissed along the newly exposed skin. Once his shirt was open his hands moved to his pants, expertly undoing the laces as he took one of Hugo’s nipples into his mouth, slowly working his tongue around it before biting lightly and giving it a soft tug and doing the same to the other. Hugo let out a moan, arching into Varian’s touch, Varian smirking. He worked his way down, alternating between kissing and licking Hugo’s exposed skin. He wiggled Hugo’s pants down, freeing his cock. Varian licked his lips, lowering his head and gripping onto Hugo’s thighs as he took his cock into his mouth. He moved his tongue around the underside, his teeth lightly grazing as he moved his head up and down. Hugo’s hands working their way into Varian’s hair as he bucked into his mouth. “Fuck, Goggles. You feel amazing.” 

Varian simply hummed in response, Hugo moaning at the sensation. His fingers tightening in Varian’s hair as he thrusted. Varian let out his own moan as Hugo pulled on his hair and fucked his mouth with reckless abandon. Not that he had any complaints about it, he loved the way Hugo felt inside him. He brought his half lidded eyes up to look at Hugo’s, letting out another moan that sent Hugo over the edge with one last thrust. Hugo threw his head back as he spilled his seed into Varian’s mouth, his chest heaving. Varian removed his mouth with a soft pop, drool and cum dribbling down his chin. He kept his eyes locked with Hugo’s as he wiggled out of his own pants, coating his fingers with the odd mixture of cum and drool before swallowing the rest. Hugo eyed him curiously as he moved to sit back on Hugo’s lap, giving the other no time to question before he sank down onto his own cum coated fingers, groaning as he did so. Hugo started to remove Varian’s shirt, letting it pool around his elbows. He placed kisses on each and every freckle that was accessible to him, smiling at everyone of Varian’s sounds. “You spend a lot of time doing this, babe?” Hugo teased, twisting one of Varian’s nipples. 

Varian nodded with a gasp, arching his back. “I-“ Hugo grabbed Varian’s cock, giving it a long deliberate stroke, earning him a moan in response. Varian torn on whether to thrust into Hugo’s hand or sink back onto his fingers that were prepping his hole. “I want to be ready for y-you. N-need you, please. Hugo.” 

Hugo pressed their lips together in another searing kiss, the taste of himself on Varian’s lips intoxicating. “I want you to cum for me first. Can you do that for me?” 

Varian nodded, creating a pattern of thrusting up into Hugo’s grip and sinking deep onto his fingers, his hair covered in sweat already plastered to his forehead as Hugo kissed and bit along his neck and chest. Varian threw his head back, allowing Hugo more access to his neck which he readily took advantage of. “‘M close, so close.” Varian curled his fingers, Hugo biting the sensitive junction between his neck and collarbone. “Fuck!” Varian thrusted his hips one last time as he came, slowly removing his fingers and leaning heavily against Hugo’s chest. 

He barely had a moment's rest before Hugo was turning him around, forcing him onto all fours. “Let’s not let all your hard work go to waste.” Varian saw stars, his mind swimming as Hugo rammed into him. He could feel his toes curling in his boots, his body rocking with the force of Hugo’s thrusts. His body ached with overstimulation, but the pleasure was too good. He hadn’t felt this good in, he didn’t even know the last time. Hugo felt amazing inside him, and outside him, his hands running over every inch of his body as he was mercilessly pounded from behind. He could feel himself tighten around Hugo’s cock as another climax approached already. He was seeing literal stars with each thrust, his vision blurring slightly with tears of pleasure. Hugo’s hand snaked into his hair, pulling it back so he could whisper in his ear. “I wanna feel how tight you can get. Cum for me, sweet cheeks.”

It was all the invitation he needed, his seed spilling all over the deck as he screamed Hugo’s name. His body shook with pleasant waves of the aftershock of his orgasm, clenching tightly around Hugo’s dick. “Fuck, so tight, just for me. You feel so good. I’m- shit, Varian.” Varian moaned with Hugo as he filled his ass with his cum. He was glad Hugo had enough control of himself to pull out and guide them so they were laying down on the cum stained deck, Varian’s entire body feeling like jelly as he attempted to catch his breath. He wasn’t sure how long they laid there, limbs tangled together, Hugo’s fingers running through his hair, until finally Hugo spoke. “Let’s get cleaned up before someone comes out here, yes?” 

“Five more minutes.” Varian whined, his body still thrumming with the last of his post orgasm haze. Thankfully Hugo didn’t argue, instead pulling him closer and placing a soft kiss on top of his head. Varian smiled, he could definitely get used to this. 


	4. Pirates Rated Argh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that read my varigo pirate au this is pretty much an extended scene of last chapter!!! It is canon I guess lol!!! For those of you who do not read my pirate au enjoy the spicy!!! Well all y’all enjoy the spicy but you know!!! It’s high key more emotional heavy than smutty but enjoy!!!

Hugo gently brushed back Varian’s bangs, smiling softly to himself. They were both such fucking messes, but somehow they completed each other, and the longer he spent with Varian the longer he couldn’t imagine spending his life with anyone else. He dipped a cloth into the water, gently running it across Varian’s face, washing the blood away. It was strangely therapeutic, the simple motions soothing almost, he felt like he was washing away their rocky past, their rough beginnings, like they were starting new. 

Hugo cleaned off the last bit of blood when Varian’s eyes fluttered open. “Hey, sleepyhead.” Hugo teased, putting the cloth back into the bowl. 

“Hey.” Varian said, a soft smile on his lips, reaching a hand up to cup Hugo’s face. 

“How’re you feeling?” Hugo asked, taking Varian’s hand and placing soft kisses on his knuckles. 

“A little shaken up, but I’m okay.” Varian admitted, removing his hand from Hugo’s just long enough to sit upright. “You?” 

“Tired, but I’ll live.” Hugo said, pushing himself fully onto the bed, settling next to Varian and wrapping his arms around him, tucking Varian’s head underneath his chin. 

“I suppose we should talk about all this, about us.” Varian said, his voice quiet and hesitant. 

“It can wait until the morning. But I prom-  _ swear  _ that we’ll talk about it.  _ All  _ of it.” Hugo responded, and he meant it. He wanted all of Varian’s reasonings, he wanted to give Varian his, but right now he was just so emotionally exhausted he wasn’t sure he could handle that heavy of a conversation at the moment. 

“I really am sorry. For all of it.” Varian said, pushing away from Hugo’s embrace so he could properly look at him. 

“I know.” Hugo said simply, cupping the back of Varian’s neck and placing a kiss to his forehead. 

Varian’s eyebrows furrowed, his lips parting like he wanted to say more. Hugo put a finger to his lips. “Tomorrow, please.” 

“This is important.” Varian said, kissing Hugo’s finger. Hugo sighed, gesturing for him to continue. He knew he wouldn’t be able to deny Varian, especially if he started pouting. Varian smiled, placing a soft kiss to Hugo’s lips. “I want you to know that whatever we talk about tomorrow it won’t change how I see you. I meant what I said. I’m falling for you and nothing you could possibly say will make me stop.” 

“Nothing?” Hugo asked, his heart skipping a beat. He couldn’t- he didn’t actually mean that. How could he when he didn’t know the things that Hugo had done. But there was something so genuine, so sincere, about the way Varian said it that made Hugo believe it was true. 

“Nothing.” Varian repeated, his eyes hardened in a way that left no room for argument, no room for doubt. And it was everything Hugo needed to hear. He captured Varian’s lips in a desperate and needy kiss, Varian climbing into his lap as Hugo threaded his hand through his hair, Varian’s fingers scratching lightly at his undercut, Hugo’s other hand on Varian’s hip. Varian parted his lips, granting Hugo’s tongue access to explore the rest of his mouth. His fingers tugged at the hem of Hugo’s shirt, the two separating just long enough for it to be tossed aside. Varian moved on to Hugo’s jawline, placing kiss after kiss further and further down. Hugo pulled Varian back up to his lips, placing a soft kiss to his swollen lips. 

“We should take it slow.” Hugo said, not wanting to force Varian into anything he wasn’t ready for. As much as he wanted him completely, in every way possible, he wouldn’t do anything Varian wasn’t comfortable with. 

“Yeah. We can take it slow, but I’m ready for this. I  _ want  _ you, Hugo.” Varian said, locking his legs around Hugo’s waist. His blue eyes blown wide with desire. 

“I want you too.” Hugo said, Varian quickly capturing his lips once again. He gently laid Varian back on the bed, the kiss slower, deeper, more intimate on every level. He cupped the back of Varian’s head, moving his tongue around Varian’s. His taste was absolutely intoxicating, a bit smoky, a bit salty, and something else he couldn’t quite place, but all of it was driving Hugo mad. Varian’s fingernails lightly scratched at Hugo’s back as he started to move his hips, Hugo moaning into the kiss at the friction, grinding down against the younger. Varian eventually broke the kiss, panting heavily as he removed Hugo’s glasses and tossed them to the side. 

“Hugh,” Varian whispered, bringing his hand up to cup Hugo’s face, his thumb running over his cheek. Hugo leaned into the touch, taking Varian’s hand and placing kisses along his knuckles, fingers, anywhere he could before gently tugging his glove off to access more of his skin. “You’re beautiful.” 

Hugo froze at the statement. Sure he’d heard it before, but coming from Varian it sounded so earnest. He felt his cheeks heating up, Varian letting out a small laugh as he pulled Hugo down for a softer kiss. Hugo happily returned it before moving to kiss Varian’s jawline, neck and collarbone. His tongue swirled around the gold chain of Varian’s necklace, the pendant pooled somewhere to the side if he had to guess. He moved to the other side of his neck, paying it just as much attention, smiling against Varian’s skin as he let out gasps and whimpers. Hugo pulled back, brushing away Varian’s fringe to place a kiss to his already sweaty forehead. 

“I could say so many things about you.” Hugo said, taking Varian’s other hand and tugging off the glove. “You’re smart,” he kissed Varian’s palm. “You’re selfless,” a kiss to the inside of his wrist. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” a kiss to his forearm. “You’re spunky and-“ 

Varian burst into a fit of giggles, gently guiding Hugo’s face back to his, pressing their foreheads together. “Spunky? Is that supposed to be sexy?” 

“Hell yeah it is.” Hugo said, capturing Varian’s lips again. Varian reached between them, working to undo the laces on Hugo’s pants as they kissed. Hugo broke the kiss, removing Varian’s legs from around his waist so he could slide out of his pants before working on Varian’s. Even in the dim lighting he could see the faint blush on Varian’s cheeks. Hugo stopped his movements, one hand resting on Varian’s thigh. “We can stop anytime if you feel uncomfortable.” 

Varian smiled, lacing their fingers together. “You’re so sweet. I told you I want this.” Varian titled his head slightly. “Do you still want this?” 

“Definitely. I just wanted to make sure you still do.” Hugo said, helping Varian out of his pants. 

“Definitely.” Varian echoed, pulling Hugo in for another kiss, running his hands over his bare chest. Hugo let out a gasp as Varian took his cock in his hand, the smaller smiling into the kiss. Hugo nibbled gently at Varian’s bottom lip, letting it go as he thrusted into Varian’s hand trying to match his pace. Sweat beaded on Hugo’s forehead, Varian placing kisses anywhere he could. Hugo stilled his movements, feeling his climax approaching far too quickly for his liking. He pulled Varian’s hand away, kissing it once again. 

“My turn.” Hugo said with a smirk, taking Varian’s fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. He could see the blush return to Varian’s face, his breath hitching as he bobbed his head up and down, the taste of himself on Varian addicting. He let his fingers fall from his mouth with a soft pop, moving his hands down Varian’s body as he moved down bed, lowering his face to kiss his stomach, his bellybutton, swirling his tongue around it. He moved further down, smiling as Varian sucked in a breath as he placed kisses down his shaft before moving to the inside of his thigh. Hugo ran his fingers over the scar on Varian’s thigh, placing one, two, three kisses to it. He righted himself briefly to grab the oil he kept in his bedside table, coating his fingers thoroughly and lifting Varian’s hips slightly. “Ready?” 

“Yes.  _ Please.”  _ Varian whimpered, wiggling a bit. 

“Let me know if it’s too much.” Hugo said, placing a kiss to Varian’s brow, the younger giving a slight nod. Hugo carefully inserted his finger into Varian’s hole, Varian arching his back with a small moan, his chest heaving as he adjusted to the intrusion. “Good?” 

“Mmm yeah.” Varian moaned, moving his hips. “Move, please fucking move.” 

“Impatient much?” Hugo laughed, moving his finger a bit before adding another and stretching Varian’s walls. Varian writhed underneath him, locking his legs around Hugo’s waist again, moaning as Hugo moved his fingers in and out. Hugo removed them completely to move Varian’s legs to his shoulders, ignoring the sting of his wound there, and lowering himself to lick at Varian’s cock, the angle too awkward to take him completely into his mouth. Varian seemed to have no complaints, his back arching again as Hugo inserted his fingers again. 

_ “Fuck.”  _ Varian breathed, threading his fingers through Hugo’s hair, it falling loose from its tie. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Hugo asked, slowing his movements but not stopping completely. 

“No! Fuck no, don’t stop.” Varian said, Hugo curling his fingers and taking the tip of Varian’s cock into his mouth, letting out a hum. He smiled at the long moan Varian let out as he tried to thrust further into Hugo’s mouth. Hugo pulled away, removing his fingers before removing Varian’s legs from his shoulders. Varian let out a whimper of protest, his eyes glazed over with desire. 

“Patience.” Hugo said, kissing Varian softly before pouring the remaining oil on his cock, Varian spreading it generously for him. Hugo ran his hand down Varian’s cheek, cupping the back of his neck as he brought him in for another kiss. “You’re perfect. I want to savor this for as long as I can.” 

“Me too.” Varian whispered, wrapping his arms around Hugo’s back, his fingernails digging in as Hugo pushed into him. Hugo kissed his forehead, cheeks, lips, nose, anything he could as he waited for Varian to adjust to him, Varian’s ass feeling heavenly around him. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he didn’t really care anymore, Varian was his in every way possible and he wanted nothing more. Hugo moved slowly, wanting this to last as long as possible, Varian’s legs pulling him closer still. He committed all of Varian’s sounds to memory, each groan, whimper, and moan, even the odd curse or call of his name. The bed creaked slightly under them as Hugo picked up his pace, thrusting deeper and deeper until he was completely buried inside Varian. He never wanted it to end, they’d almost lost each other too many times, but now to have each other completely was everything he could ever hope for. 

“Hugh, I’m close. I’m so close.” Varian said, his cock dripping with precum as it bounced again his belly with their movements. Hugo reached between them, taking Varian’s cock and stroking it, his ass tightening around Hugo as he pumped him. 

“Cum for me, love.” Hugo said, nipping at Varian’s ear. Varian came then, his back arching, his walls tightening deliciously, screaming Hugo’s name. Hugo placed a kiss to his cheek as Varian turned to jelly underneath him, his expression dazed and pleasure filled as he came down from his orgasm. And Hugo couldn’t help but find him even more beautiful. Hugo thrust a little faster, wanting to join Varian in the afterglow. It didn’t take him long, his orgasm wracking his body as he came inside of Varian, burying his head in his neck. He took a minute to collect himself, careful not to put too much pressure on Varian so he didn’t agitate any wounds, Varian’s fingers combing through his hair as he kissed the top of his head. He could feel his eyes starting to slip closed, he wanted to stay in that moment forever, but he knew he couldn’t. 

Reluctantly Hugo pulled out, rolling to the side. “How do you feel?” Hugo asked, cupping Varian’s face and stroking his cheek. 

“Amazing, wonderful.” Varian said, brushing some of Hugo’s hair out of his eyes. “You?” 

“Same.” Hugo responded, tilting Varian’s chin up and placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Hugo moved before he decided cuddling was more important than cleaning up, grabbing one of the unused bowls of water and cloths he had brought. He cleaned Varian first, dipping the cloth into the water and running it gently over Varian’s ass. “Sorry it’s not warm.” 

“That’s okay.” Varian hummed, sitting up once Hugo was finished, taking the cloth from him so he could clean him as well. Hugo watched him closely, the younger taking care to make sure he got all the cum and oil off Hugo’s hand and cock. It was strange in all the times he’d had sex before no one had bothered to take care of him like Varian. It was quite nice. “All done.” Varian said, placing a kiss to Hugo’s cheek and pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“Thank you.” Hugo said, his words regarding more than just the aftercare, not that Varian knew that, the smaller still looking slightly dazed, his eyes heavy with sleep. Hugo brushed his hair back, kissing his lips softly. “It’s been a long day, we should get some sleep.” 

Varian didn’t respond besides a small hum of agreement, letting Hugo guide them under the blankets and quickly snuggling into his chest. He was asleep within minutes, Hugo on the other hand stayed awake. One hand wrapped around Varian, the other stroking his hair. Despite all the ups and downs to get here the night had been perfect. Varian wanted to be with him, he had  _ chosen  _ to be with him, in every way he could. And no matter what happened in the morning, in the coming days, in the coming  _ years,  _ he knew they could get through it  _ together.  _


End file.
